<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tough Audience by badly_knitted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164353">Tough Audience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted'>badly_knitted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FAKE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Flirting, Community: slashthedrabble, Detectives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guns, Living Together, M/M, Original Character Death(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day at work, Dee attempts to lift Ryo’s gloomy mood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tough Audience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Prompt 586: Original at slashthedrabble.</p>
<p>Setting: After Like Like Love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dee slid onto the vacant barstool. “Hey, gorgeous; d’you come here often?”</p>
<p>Ryo snorted into his beer so hard the foam nearly went up his nose. Setting the glass down he threw his lover an incredulous look.</p>
<p>“If that’s your idea of a pick-up line it’s a miracle you ever got dates back when you were single.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with it?”</p>
<p>“You have to ask? Not exactly original, is it?”</p>
<p>Dee smirked, signalling the bartender. “Made ya laugh though, didn’t it? Sort of.” After the day they’d had that was practically a miracle. </p>
<p>“Not much to laugh about.”</p>
<p>“No, there’s not.”</p>
<p>A little kid had gotten hold of the gun his dad kept for protection and accidentally shot himself; he hadn’t survived. As soon as their shift was over, Ryo had disappeared and Dee, having handed in their reports, had tracked his partner to McGinty’s bar, their favourite watering hole, where he was sitting at the bar, gloomily nursing a barely touched glass of beer.</p>
<p>The bartender set a tall, foamy glass in front of Dee, who downed about half in a few long gulps.</p>
<p>“How can people be so stupid, leaving a loaded gun where a kid can get a hold of it?”</p>
<p>Dee shook his head. “Beats me. Guess they figure bad stuff only happens to other people. There’s an awful lot of stupidity in the world, but ya can’t beat yourself up about it. There was nothin’ either of us could’a done.”</p>
<p>“I know; I just can’t help thinking about that poor kid. His mom never wanted a gun in the house in the first place, but her boyfriend insisted, and now…” Ryo trailed off with a sigh.</p>
<p>“C’mon.” Dee nudged his lover with his shoulder. “No point sittin’ around here mopin’. Drink your beer and we can go home.”</p>
<p>“Right, so I can sit around moping in our apartment instead.”</p>
<p>“Well, if ya must, but at least you’d be more comfortable. Whaddaya say? Betcha I can find a way to distract ya, maybe even put a smile on your face. I’ve got magic lips, baby. Let’s blow this joint and then I’ll blow your mind. Among other things.”</p>
<p>Ryo gave his lover an appraising look. “Hmm, I guess the innuendo’s a bit more original than your first chat-up line. Could still use a little more work though.”</p>
<p>“Boy, tough audience.” Dee leaned close to whisper in Ryo’s ear. “If you want it in yer end though, I’m sure I can oblige.”</p>
<p>“Dee!” Ryo’s eyes went wide, his face turned scarlet, and he grabbed his beer, gulping it down to cover his embarrassment, slamming the empty glass back on the bar. “I’m leaving. Are you coming?”</p>
<p>“Not yet, but I’ve a feelin’ I will be.” Dee drained his own glass, tossed money onto the bar, and hurried after his lover, catching up at the door.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you!” Ryo muttered.</p>
<p>“Hey, what I lack in originality I make up in persistence.</p>
<p>Ryo smiled wryly. “I noticed.”</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>